l'affaire du Sugar Butterfly
by AkaiNeko Loufoque
Summary: Quand Lavi doit obéir aux ordres plus qu'étranges de son grand père... (même UA que l'affaire du clown!)


**hello les koneko! ça fait un bail pas vrai?**

 **oui j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps ^^ mais voici pour vos yeux ébahis un petit one shot rapide qui se place dans l'univers de l'affaire du Clown! Avec cette fois-ci un petit tyvi tout mimi**

 **j'espère que ça vous plaira, je prépare un projet plus long mais avec ma charge de boulot en ce moment j'écris très peu ^^**

 **allez bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'affaire du Sugar Butterfly

La nuit venait juste de tomber à Arkapolis. Dans les rues, les passants se hâtaient de retrouver leurs foyers, peu désireux d'arpenter les rues assombris de la ville.

Simplement vêtu d'une chemise émeraude et d'un pantalon slim noir, Lavi dévisageait une certaine bâtisse depuis presque un quart d'heure, la bise légère venant ébouriffer sa chevelure couleur automne. Il retint un soupir nerveux. « Qu'Est-ce que je fabrique ici déjà… ? »

.

 **Une semaine auparavant**

 **.**

\- Tu ne développes pas assez tes compétences, Lavi.

Le susnommé leva son unique œil au ciel, récoltant une claque derrière la nuque de la part de son interlocuteur. Il grogna.

\- Grand-père !

Le vieillard réitéra son geste, dardant sur son petit fil son regard moralisateur.

\- Notre travail est primordial, Lavi. Ta maîtrise des nouvelles technologies et du réseau d'espion est remarquable je dois l'avouer. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour contrecarrer les Noah.

\- Ouvre les yeux papy ! Nous avons de l'avance sur eux depuis des années, et même s'ils sont toujours dans les parages, l'ordre domine la ville.

Il reçut une nouvelles claque (pour le « papy »)

\- Imbécile ! La seule chose qui nous permettait de surpasser les Noah était la présence du clown à nos côtés pour les ralentir. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là…

Le roux retint un soupir agacé. Le clown était l'assassin le plus talentueux de l'ordre depuis une trentaine d'année. En échange d'une somme conséquente, il assassinait la cible avec une facilité déconcertante.

Mais depuis trois ans maintenant l'assassin ne donnait plus signe de vie, au grand dam de l'ordre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de plus ? J'ai déjà un accès illimité aux fichiers de polices, aux caméras de la ville, et mes informatrices sont très compétentes !

\- Le voilà le problème.

\- Mm ?

\- Tu ne possèdes que des informatrices. Tu refuses catégoriquement de travailler avec des hommes.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, jeune crétin, si tu n'es pas capable de travailler avec n'importe qui, alors tu ne seras jamais capable de prendre ma relève.

Lavi se renfrogna.

\- Je ne vois pas pour-

\- Cesses de me contredire jeune blanc-bec ! Tu dois comprendre qu'en travaillant au sein de l'ordre il faut accepter de se salir les mains, d'agir aux côtés d'êtres méprisables même selon nos critères.

Le vieil homme dévisagea son petit-fils d'un œil critique. Le roux marmonna, penaud.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça… Si je veux que le travail d'un homme soit accompli je le ferais moi-même.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'un gamin tel que toi soit apte à s'infiltrer dans un lupanar.

\- Attend quoi ?!

Le plus âge retint un soupir d'agacement.

\- Il nous faut étendre notre champ d'observation aux quartiers chauds, les propriétés de la famille Noah.

\- Aux lupanars ?! Mais nous possédons déjà plusieurs infiltrés dans chaque maison !

\- Faux, petit d'ignare. Plus de la moitié des lupanars de cette ville est homosexuel, ce que tu sembles ignorer étant donné le fait que tu évites de travailler aux côtés d'hommes.

Les épaules de Lavi s'affaissèrent légèrement.

\- Mais Grand-père… Je n'arrive pas à user de mes charmes sur un homme, c'est impossible !

L'idée même lui hérissait le poil.

\- Tu n'as jamais essayé, nuance ! Et tant que tu n'essayes pas tu seras incapable de diriger correctement. Donc…

\- Donc… ?

Le visage du vieux Bookman resta impassible, seul une pointe d'amusement vint éclairer ses prunelles.

\- Tu dois séduire et coucher avec un homme.

\- …C'est une blague… ?

\- Pas du tout. Si tu es incapable de faire cela, jamais je ne te laisserais prendre ma relève.

\- Mais !

\- Pas de mais ! Cette conversation est terminée.

Malheureusement pour lui, le vieillard était très sérieux. S'il ne parvenait pas à collaborer avec un membre de la gent masculine... "Si je peux prendre la place du vieux plus tard, je ne sers plus à rien...Il n'aura aucuns scrupules"

.

Après quelques jours à se morfondre, Lavi trouva finalement la solution à son problème. Et cette solution se nommait Allen, un de ses meilleurs amis de Lycée.

Le jeune homme lui ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, sa tignasse blanche ébouriffé et l'œil endormi.

\- Lavi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?

\- Je peux te demander un petit service ?

\- Quel genre de service ?

\- On peut coucher ensemble ?

L'albinos le dévisagea longuement, avant de ricaner.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien compris…

Le blandin s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, le regard curieux.

\- Tu vires soudainement ta cuti ?

\- Non ! Je suis juste un peu curieux…

\- Curieux de coucher avec un mec ?

\- Ouais…

Allen ne le croyait pas, il en était persuadé. Lavi n'a jamais aimé la gent masculine. Une moue larmoyante aux lèvres, Lavi plongea son regard dans les prunelles anthracites.

\- S'il te plait Allen… On est ami n'est-ce pas ?

Le blandin leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui t'arrive, mais je ne peux pas coucher avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Mon copain est du genre…Jaloux.

\- Ton ancien plan cul tu veux dire ?

\- Ouais. Mais au pire va au Sugar Butterfly.

Le roux fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

Une maison d'hôte très sympathique~

\- Oh vraiment… ?

Cette réplique fut prononcée d'une voix doucereuse, venant de derrière Lavi. Allen pâlit dangereusement en apercevant le regard glacial du nouvel arrivant. De longs cheveux noirs noué en queue basse au niveau de la nuque, vêtu d'un blouson en cuir sombre et d'un jean assorti, l'homme s'approcha dangereusement de l'albinos.

Tu fréquentes ce genre d'endroit ?

\- N-non ! Bien sûre que non ! Nea y allait de temps à autre…

\- Mouais.

Le brun passa le pas de la porte sans un mot de plus. Le blandin bégaya une excuse bidon avant de claquer la porte au nez de Lavi, ce dernier retenant sa mâchoire. « Eh bé… Il ne plaisantait pas… »

Son plan tombait malencontreusement à l'eau, et avec l'unique chance de récupérer sa place sans trop se mouiller. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. « C'est quoi déjà le nom de son truc… ? »

.

.

Et le voilà, quelques jours plus tard, devant la façade sobre du Sugar Butterfly. Si Allen ne lui en avait pas parlé, jamais il n'aurait deviné ce qui se cachait derrière cette sage devanture, si différente des lupanars qu'il croisait dans d'autres quartiers. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il était vrai que seuls des hommes entraient et sortaient de cet endroit.

Après un dernier soupir emplit de nervosité, Lavi se décida enfin, passant la grande porte sombre. Il fut directement accueilli par le sourire chaleureux d'un jeune homme aux cheveux brun.

\- Bienvenue au Sugar Butterfly. Avez-vous un pris rendez-vous ?

Un sourire poli aux lèvres pour cacher sa nervosité, le roux secoua légèrement la tête. Le brun lui répondit sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je vous invite à vous installer dans la pièce d'à côté. Je suis certain que vous trouverez rapidement une bonne compagnie. Si vous désirez boire quelque chose n'hésitez pas à demander aux hôtes.

Le roux le remercia d'un sourire charmeur légèrement crispé, ceux qu'il réservait aux belles demoiselles qu'il apercevait de temps à autre. Comme indiqué par le jeune homme, il emprunta la porte située à sa gauche, débouchant dans une pièce bien plus vaste, décorée dans les tons pourpres et dorés. Une étrange fragrance l'enveloppa alors qu'il détaillait avec stupéfaction l'agencement de la salle, divisé en plusieurs banquettes en cuirs, séparées les unes des autres par de magnifiques tentures sombres brodées d'or. Un jeune homme le conduisit vers une banquette inoccupée avant de lui apporter le cocktail qu'il lui demanda, sans se départir de son sourire agréable.

L'ambiance était à la luxure, les lumières tamisées mêlé aux douces fragrances incitaient à au plaisir. Bien dissimulé derrière les tentures écarlates, clients et hôtes se mêlaient sensuellement, certains rejoignant finalement l'escalier discret au fond de la salle.

Malgré cette ambiance chargée de désir, Lavi ne parvenait à se détendre, fixant avec insistance le verre posé devant lui. C'était une mauvaise idée. Il devrait partir et oublier cette idée stupide. Il trouverait quelque chose pour obtenir la clémence de son grand-père.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, le crissement du cuir le fit se raidir, une main délicate mais masculine venant effleurer sa joue.

\- Un nouveau venu~ c'est tellement rare !

Lavi se tourna rapidement vers le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier était grand et fin, ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade le long de ses épaules, encadrant un visage hâlé. Son regard couleur caramel le dévisageait avec désir, ses lèvres fines et rosées laissaient entrevoir une langue taquine. Le roux retint un cri de surprise. « Si je l'avais croisé en pleine rue je l'aurais pris pour une fille… ». Seul sa voix grave lui affirmait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, sa silhouette moulée dans un gilet en cuir sans manche bordée de fausse fourrure, passé au-dessus d'un jean lacé noir laissaient entrevoir la peau de ses cuisses.

Le regard de l'inconnu se fit charmeur, ses doigts venant jouer avec les mèches rousses de Lavi.

\- C'est rare d'avoir un client aussi mignon… Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

L'inconnu vint se coller à lui, ses doigts taquinant sa nuque en une douce caresse. Lavi déglutit avec peine, ne sachant comment réagir face aux mains baladeuses. Alors qu'il ne pensait pas être en pire posture, une seconde personne vint s'installer contre lui, déclarant d'une voix boudeuse.

\- Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu trouves quelque chose à faire Jazz…

Le susnommé pouffa, son nez effleurant le cou du roux.

\- Désolé Devit… Je ne résiste pas aux beaux rouquins.

\- Tu pourrais au moins tirer les rideaux.

\- On comptait monter, de toute façon.

Monter ?! Il retint un geignement peu masculin, tandis que l'autre homme, un brun au visage très similaire à celui du blond, se collait contre son flanc, le coinçant contre la banquette en cuir. Impossible de s'échapper, il était piégé. Un frisson lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres des deux inconnus venir s'occuper de sa nuque, leurs mains se baladant sur son corps au gré de leurs envies. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'effleurer son pantalon qu'une voix grave les interpella.

\- N'oubliez pas votre rendez-vous dans dix minutes, tous les deux. Vous vous amuserez avec le joli minois plus tard.

Jaz et Devit poussèrent un grognement agacé avant de se reculer, quittant la banquette après un dernier regard énamouré en sa direction. Le roux poussa un soupir de soulagement. Un verre atterrit soudainement dans son champ de vision. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il tomba dans une cascade d'or en fusion. L'homme ne semblait pas être un hôte, ses boucles brunes coiffées en arrière dégageaient un visage à la peau hâlée, son regard, semblable à de l'or liquide, le dévisageait avec amusement.

\- Mes excuses pour le comportement de ces jeunes gens. Ils peuvent être très collant parfois.

Le roux fit un vague signe de tête, fixant le liquide bleuté face à lui. Le brun sourit.

\- Cadeau de la maison, histoire de rattraper le comportement de ces messieurs. Vous ne sembliez pas très à l'aise en leur compagnie.

L'inconnu vint s'installer à ses côtés, conservant tout de même une certaine distance. Lavi se détendit légèrement, goûtant l'étrange boisson que l'on venait de lui apporter. Le doux mélange alcoolisé envahit sa bouche comme une douce caresse, l'arôme du citron dissimulant suffisamment le goût de la vodka pour rendre le mélange aussi doux qu'une caresse. Il ferma les yeux, autant pour savourer ce plaisir que pour s'isoler du reste du monde. Un doux rire le fit revenir sur terre.

\- Le Lovely-Tease a l'air de vous plaire.

Il dévisagea l'inconnu quelques instants, avant de sourire, sa nervosité oubliée. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

\- C'est délicieux, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

L'inconnu pouffa de plus belle, une boucle rebelle venant se placer sur son front dégagé.

\- Si je le révélais, je n'aurais pas l'occasion de revoir votre frimousse.

Contre toute attente le roux pouffa à son tour, sirotant sa boisson sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux. Il se surprit à penser que le torse de ce dernier devait être très confortable.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

On m'appelle Joyd.

\- Joyd ? Pourquoi ?

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Lavi se sentait léger, une douce chaleur enveloppait son esprit tandis qu'il acquiesçait, laissant le brun se rapprocher de lui pour enrouler une mèche cuivrée autour de son doigt. Son pouce vint effleurer la pommette du roux, lui arrachant un frisson d'aise. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il se retrouva blotti contre son large torse. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il l'ignorait, mais sentir les mains de Joyd caresser ses hanches lui prodiguait un tel sentiment de bien-être… Un soupir d'aise lui échappa en sentent les lèvres taquines lui chatouiller l'oreille, lui proposant de monter dans ses appartements. Lavi opina avant de suivre le brun, ce dernier conservant une main sur sa taille pour le guider. A peine arrivé dans l'immense chambre qu'il tomba sur le lit aux draps de soies, prit pas un soudain mal de tête. Il ferma les yeux.

Le matelas d'affaissa autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans le regard de Joyd, ses prunelles dorées brillant de luxure. De ses doigts habiles, il déboutonna la chemise émeraude puis son pantalon, sa bouche effleurant celle offerte sans jamais aller plus loin. Le roux retint un gémissement, cherchant le contact de cet homme dont il ignorait le véritable nom. Joyd consentit enfin à lui offrir un baiser doux et sensuel, sa langue dominant la sienne sans aucuns efforts.

Les mains de Lavi se glissèrent dans les boucles brunes, son corps en feu se frottant contre celui encore vêtu de son futur amant. Un grognement de plaisir lui échappa au contact de l'érection de Joyd, encore confiné dans sa barrière de tissu. Sa peau le brûlait à chaque toucher du brun, ce dernier marquant la peau pâle de ses baisers et de ses morsures jusqu'à son ventre, ses dents venant mordiller doucement la bosse qui déformait le boxer du roux. Il s'amusa quelques minutes avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement sans pour autant l'ôter, satisfait de sentir l'autre se tordre sous lui. Sans utiliser ses mains, il finit par retirer le boxer d'un coup de dent, fixant avec satisfaction la verge rosée bordée de poils roux fièrement dressée, quelques gouttes de plaisirs perlant déjà sur le gland. Sous le regard embrumé de Lavi, il caressa la hampe du bout des doigts, mordillant la cuisse frissonnante du rouquin. Ce dernier haletait doucement, subissant avec un plaisir presque douloureux les caresses du brun au niveau de son aine.

Les mains du brun vinrent attraper ses jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules, sa bouche caressant sensuellement la base de son érection pendant que ses doigts écartaient les deux globes de chairs, exhibant l'entrée encore inviolée.

Joyd avait rapidement remarqué la « virginité » du jeune homme, le rendant encore plus désirable à ses yeux. Déflorer un mignon était toujours un véritable délice, en particulier quand ils étaient aussi nerveux que le jeune homme. Dans ces conditions seule le Lovely-Tease, le cocktail que seul les hôtes peuvent offrir aux clients, est capable de transformer le plus effrayé des vierges en véritable chienne en chaleur. Et le rouquin n'y faisait pas exception, le regard vitreux, le corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur cambrée vers sa bouche, désireux de ressentir le véritable plaisir, désireux de mourir entre ses doigts.

Le corps de Lavi était détendu, un gémissement comblé lui échappa en sentant deux doigts le pénétrer de toute leur longueur, effleurant du premier coup la boule de nerf blotti en lui. Joyd retint un pouffement amusé tout en réitérant son geste, les jambes du roux se crispant autour de son cou. Il semblait mûr…Bien mûr. Lavi poussa un grognement réprobateur en sentant le brun se reculer pour le dévisager entièrement, ses mains venant se débarrasser de son veston, puis de sa chemise, se délectant de la vue qu'il possédait. Voir le roux de cette manière, haletant, les cuisses écartées et le regard suppliant l'excitait au plus haut point.

A la grande surprise de Joyd, il vit le roux se redresser malgré les tremblements de son corps pour s'approcher de lui à quatre pattes, déboutonnant lui-même le pantalon déformé de l'hôte. Ce dernier poussa un grondement appréciateur.

\- Pressé à ce que je vois. Quel vilain garçon.

Lavi poussa un gémissement suppliant, fixant avec anticipation l'organe imposant qu'il venait de libérer. Une infime partie de son esprit lui hurlait que cela n'entrerait jamais. Elle était trop longue, trop épaisse. Il allait le scinder en deux en essayant ! Mais son corps le voulait plus que tout le sentir en lui. Alors, incapable de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à cette trique brûlante de désir, il se vautra à nouveau sur le lit sur le ventre, le visage blotti dans les oreillers, il cambra le dos de manière aguicheuse, offrant sa croupe d'une manière aussi primitive qu'attrayante. Il sentit avec délice les mains fermes du brun pétrir ses fesses avant de les écarter, son gland se pressant contre l'entrée frémissante, l'envahissant de toute sa largeur avec une facilité déconcertante. Le brun gronda de plaisir, l'intérieur de Lavi se contractait autour de sa queue d'une manière délicieuse et nouvelle. S'il n'était pas habitué au sexe, il aurait certainement joui avant de pouvoir amorcer le moindre mouvement. Lavi quant à lui haletait de plaisir, la douleur de la pénétration l'électrisant autant que le plaisir d'être remplit. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif avant d'onduler des hanches. Plus rien ne comptait excepté l'homme qui le prenait ici, et maintenant. D'une voix presque agonisante, il supplia le brun de bouger, de le pilonner comme une chienne en manque, de lui briser les reins sous ses coups de butoirs.

Joyd refoula sa surprise et amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, son érection s'extirpant de la gaine chaude et accueillante pour mieux y replonger, arrachant un cri de plaisir au roux qui quémandait toujours plus malgré les piques de douleurs. Le brun ne tarda pas à adopter un rythme plus soutenu, pilonnant avec un plaisir non feint le cul offert de son amant du soir, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre de ses hanches. Lavi ahanait sans retenue, ses hanches se mouvant contre la verge humide de Joyd pour accentuer son plaisir. Un cri de pur plaisir franchit ses lèvres en sentant le poids du brun peser contre son corps, ses coups de reins s'accentuant, martyrisant sa prostate jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vienne dans un cri muet, son corps se cambrant contre celui de l'autre alors que sa semence maculait les draps et son ventre.

Après quelques mouvements supplémentaires, il sentit un liquide brûlant l'envahir, le brun poussant un grognement de plaisir. Le sperme encore chaud dégoulina le long de ses cuisses quand il se retira lentement, le corps de roux s'affalant sans grâce pour rejoindre immédiatement les limbes du sommeil, l'esprit encore embrumé par l'orgasme fulgurant qu'il venait d'avoir. « Alors c'est ça, le sexe entre homme… ? »

L'aube arriva avec une vitesse déconcertante, délogeant le roux de son sommeil bienfaiteur. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, Lavi s'étira longuement, poussant soudainement un grognement plaintif. « Mes hanches… » La douleur l'éveilla totalement tandis qu'il essayait de se redresser tant bien que mal, préférant finalement retourner dans le confort des oreillers. Il retint un soupir, sursautant en sentant quelqu'un bouger à ses côtés. Une main hâlée vint alors se poser sur sa hanche nue, une voix grave lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

\- On a du mal à se lever ?

\- La faute à qui… ?

Le brun rit doucement tandis que ses lèvres venant baiser sa tempe. Il rosit, ne sachant que faire. S'il avait été avec une fille, il l'aurait choyé quelques minutes avant de partir, oubliant immédiatement le nom de la concernée. Mais il n'était pas en compagnie d'une femme. La personne qui cajolait sa taille était bel et bien un homme, son torse tiède se pressant doucement contre son dos, lui arrachant un soupir d'aise. Ignorant la douleur qui maltraitait ses reins, il se tourna vers Joyd, ce dernier le dévisageant de ses prunelles d'or liquide. Il vint se blotti contre le torse hâlé, la chaleur de son corps lui ouvrant à nouveau les bras de Morphée.

.

* * *

Contre toute attente, Lavi prit goût au sexe entre homme. Le plaisir ressentit, la sensation de grandes mains parcourant son corps, jouant avec ses points sensibles avec une facilité déconcertante, un corps viril et bandé pressé contre le sien… Jamais il n'avait pris un pied pareil, pas même avec une femme.

La seule chose qui lui restait en travers de la gorge était la domination. Certes, admirer le magnifique Joyd alors qu'il le domine de toute sa hauteur, ses muscles bandés l'entourant avec possessivité tout en l'empêchant de bouger avait quelque chose d'excitant… Mais aussi très frustrant. Lavi détestait être le plus faible, surtout au lit (lui qui avait l'habitude de dominer auprès des dames)

Depuis leur première fois ensemble, il venait régulièrement au Sugar Butterfly, présentant à chaque fois la carte noire à arabesque argentée que Joyd lui avait donné avant son départ. « Montre là à celui qui garde l'entrée, il te laissera rejoindre la chambre ». La chambre était vide à chaque venue, le brun arrivant quelques instants plus tard, le clouant immédiatement dans l'immense lit aux draps de soies, ses grandes mains brûlantes parcourant son corps avec dextérité.

Cependant, ces derniers temps, le brun ne donnait plus signe de vie. Depuis plusieurs jours, à chaque fois que le roux se présentait au Sugar Butterfly, on lui annonçait que Joyd n'était pas disponible. Les deux premières fois, le roux se dit tout simplement que l'hôte devait être occupé... Mais quand la fin du mois arriva sans qu'il ne puisse le revoir, il comprit. « Il s'est lassé… » Une colère froide s'empara de lui en cet instant. « S'il pense me voir chouiner à ses pieds comme une midinette en quête d'affection, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! » Un sourire torve fendit son visage. « Il n'y a pas qu'un hôte au Sugar Butterfly… »

….

\- L'ordre commence à dépérir, et ils le sentent.

Tyki acquiesça, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. En face de lui, assit derrière un grand bureau en bois sombre se trouvait un homme grand aux larges épaules d'une quarantaine d'années. Ses cheveux, d'un brun clair, étaient coiffés en arrière, son regard doré fixant tantôt Tyki, tantôt l'étrange personne installée sur ses genoux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors que ce dernier caressait sa joue couverte d'une barbe de trois jours. Le plus jeune des trois acquiesça.

\- Penses-tu qu'il est temps de répliquer, Adam ?

Le chef Noah acquiesça, sa main caressant la hanche de l'homme blotti contre lui.

\- Il nous faut d'abord récolter des informations. Wisely et Chomesuke sont déjà sur le terrain. Quant à toi, continue de diriger tes hommes, et dit aux jumeaux d'être vigilant. Selon Fiddler, certains membres de l'ordre chercheraient à s'infiltrer au sein des lupanars.

Tyki acquiesça.

\- Je tâcherai d'ouvrir l'œil. Passe le bonjour à Allen de ma part Nea !

Le susnommé lui offrit un sourire paresseux avant qu'il ne sorte du bureau de son boss, un sourire aux lèvres. Adam avait raison, l'ordre ne donnait que très peu signe de vie, laissant les Noah revenir doucement en force. Ils avaient lentement pris le contrôle de toutes les maisons de passe de la ville, identifié chaque fille et chaque homme agissant sous le contrôle de l'ordre pour les inciter finalement à jouer les agents doubles. Le trafic quant à lui était toujours sous la dominance de Judgement, malgré leur avancé au sein du trafic d'arme (Sheryl était un véritable prodige des affaires).

Une fois sorti du bâtiment, Tyki sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche, glissant l'une d'entre-elles entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer, soupirant de plaisir sous le coup de la nicotine. Depuis qu'il dirigeait les lupanars sous le pseudonyme de Joyd, le brun ne cessait d'étendre leur influence. Tout le monde se pressait pour profiter du luxe de ses maisons de passes, ainsi que des magnifiques créatures qu'elles offraient.

Cependant depuis quelques mois maintenant, Tyki avait trouvé un nouvel intérêt à sa couverture au sein du Sugar Butterfly. Un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux roux et à la chute de rein démentielle ! Un sourire vicieux fleurit lentement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tirait sur sa cigarette. Il avait l'air tellement fragile la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, paniqué de se faire aborder par les jumeaux… Mais une fois dans l'intimité de la chambre, la sainte et pure créature s'était transformé en véritable satyre (le cocktail aidant).

Et dire qu'il avait profité de cette jolie créature presque tous les soirs. Il retint un soupir las. « Cette relation est dangereuse… Comment est-ce que j'ai pu m'attacher à un mec dont j'ignore même le nom ? » Il laissa son mégot rejoindre le sol avant de l'écraser du bout de son talon. Presque un mois venait de s'écouler sans qu'il ne le revoie, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour oublier la douceur de sa peau de crème, l'éclat de son œil émeraude, la fermeté de ses cuisses… Il retint un grognement « Fait chier… »

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit soudainement de ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils, scrutant son portable avait agacement. « Un snap de Jaz ? ». Une photo apparu alors sur l'écran de son téléphone, lui arrachant un feulement rauque. D'un pas rageur, il prit la direction du Sugar Butterfly.

Jaz se trouvait sur le côté de la photo, la bouche en cœur, suffisamment décalé pour montrer qu'à l'arrière-plan se trouvait Devit, confortablement installé sur les genoux d'un certain roux.

« Ce soir, on va croquer du rouquin »

….

\- Je suis désolé, Joyd n'est malheureusement pas disponible ce soir…

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour voir Joyd.

Le jeune homme de l'accueil haussa un sourcil surprit, laissant le roux rejoindre la pièce adjacente, un sourire aux lèvres. S'il ne pouvait avoir Joyd, tant pis pour lui. Il envoya un sourire charmeur au serveur qui déposa un verre en face de lui, avant de scruter le reste de la salle. Quelques hôtes se baladaient entre les boxes d'une démarche aguicheuses, conscient des regards posés sur leurs attributs positifs.

La banquette crissa subitement à ses côtés. Il se tourna, tombant sur l'un des hôtes qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa première venue : Devit. Ce dernier l'observait avec amusement.

\- Pas de Joyd ce soir ?

\- Il a l'air trop occupé pour s'occuper de moi ce soir.

Devit haussa un sourcil, un sourire vorace aux lèvres.

\- Quel dommage… Envie de tromper l'ennui avec un autre mon lapin ?

\- Avec grand plaisir.

Le brun haussa les sourcils. Lui qui pensait avoir un jeune homme timide… Il poussa un cri de surprise quand un corps lui sauta dessus.

\- Devit tu es dégueulasse !

Le susnommé grogna.

\- Quoi Jaz ?!

Le blond s'installa sans préambule sur les genoux du roux, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

\- Je l'ai vu le premier ! S'il doit s'amuser avec quelqu'un ce sera avec moi !

Le brun grogna.

\- T'avais qu'à arriver plus tôt !

Les deux se chamaillèrent sous le regard amusé du roux, ce dernier déclarant d'une voix badine.

\- Pourquoi choisir ? On peut s'amuser tous les trois.

Les deux hommes cessèrent leur chamaillerie pour le dévisager un instant, un sourire pervers s'installant finalement sur leurs deux visages. Le blond quitta les genoux du roux pour attraper ses mains, murmurant d'une voix caressante.

\- Et si on montait ?

Lavi acquiesça, laissant les deux hommes le guider vers l'étage.

La chambre dans laquelle ils l'emmenèrent était assez semblable à celle de Joyd, bien que plus petite. Sans plus de discussion, il sentit le brun le pousser contre le lit, s'installant ensuite sur lui à califourchon, ses bras entourant sa nuque. Les mains du roux vinrent enlacer la taille de Devit tandis que ce dernier plaquait sa bouche contre la sienne, pressé.

Le baiser était différent de ceux de Joyd, plus pressant, mais aussi plus soumis. La langue de Lavi ne tarda pas à trouver celle du brun, l'emportant dans un ballet long et sensuel. Devit gémit, son corps ondulant contre celui du roux. Un flash emplit la pièce à peine une seconde, arrachant le brun à son baiser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Je souhaite bonne nuit à Joyd~.

Et, balançant son téléphone sur la table de nuit, il vint se coller au roux, quémandant à son tour un baiser sulfureux. Les deux paires de mains expertes vinrent déboutonner sa chemise avant de l'envoyer au sol, caressant avidement la peau pâle de son torse.

Le roux avait du mal à se concentrer sur un des hommes. Lorsque l'un venait l'embrasser, l'autre venait taquiner sa nuque de ses dents, ou essayait de déboutonner son pantalon déformé par l'excitation. Il retint un gémissement appréciateur quand les deux hommes le délaissèrent pour s'occuper l'un de l'autre, leurs bouches se mouvant l'une contre l'autre en un spectacle plus qu'excitant. Ils lui lancèrent un regard brûlant, revenant vers lui pour caresser son érection encore confinée.

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois quand la porte de la chambre claqua contre le mur de la chambre, exposant à leurs yeux un Joyd particulièrement calme. Les deux hôtes déglutirent en même temps, se jetant un regard paniqué.

\- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire tous les deux… ?

Il venait d'énoncer cette phrase d'une voix trop doucereuse pour être honnête. Sans chercher plus loin, les deux hommes quittèrent le lit au pas de course, longeant le mur en sortant pour éviter tout contact avec le brun. Ce dernier ferma soigneusement la porte derrière eux, son regard glacial se posant sur le roux alors qu'il se positionnait devant le lit.

Lavi poussa un geignement frustré. « Bordel ! ». Ne pouvait-il pas arriver 20 minutes plus tôt ? Ou même plus tard ?! Et puis le brun n'avait aucunes raisons de renvoyer les deux hôtes, excepté s'il était jaloux… Cette pensée le fit sourire, le brun le dévisageant toujours avec froideur. Sans un mot, le roux se mit à genou sur le matelas, s'approchant de Joyd sans que celui-ci ne bronche. Et, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Lavi attrapa sa cravate à deux mains, le tirant brusquement sur le lit. Il tomba dessus dans un grognement surpris, mais le roux était plus vif que lui. D'un mouvement rapide il récupéra la cravate, nouant les mains du brun aux montants du lit avant de s'installer sur ses hanches, son érection toujours présente. Le brun le fusilla du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Le roux se lécha les lèvres.

\- Ça fait un mois que j'attends. Et j'en peux plus. Alors si tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir je vais me servir.

Ignorant les grondements dangereux de Joyd, Lavi déboutonna le pantalon de ce dernier d'une main fébrile, excité par sa position. Tout en bloquant ses jambes, il lui ôta pantalon et caleçon, effleurant du regard le sexe mou bordé de boucles noires. « C'est la première fois que je peux la voir d'aussi près… » Avec une certaine curiosité, il caressa le sexe du bout des doigts, insistant sur le gland et les testicules. Le membre reprit peu à peu vigueur entre ses doigts habiles. Il la fixa avec une certaine affection, avant de déposer un baiser sur le gland, arrachant un grognement de plaisir au brun. Lavi retint un sourire, réitérant son geste, sa langue caressant à son tour le membre en érection. Un gémissement surprit alors que le membre s'imposait dans sa bouche, les hanches du brun venant à la rencontre de ses lèvres sans pudeur. Un regard en direction du brun lui apprit que ce dernier semblait toujours en colère, mais également excité par cette tentative de fellation.

Gémissant à nouveau, Lavi engloba entièrement la verge du brun de sa bouche, ses mains jouant avec les testicules, son propre sexe pulsant douloureusement dans sa barrière de tissu. D'une main tremblante, il déboutonna son pantalon, caressant sa queue par-dessus le tissu de son boxer tout en continuant sa fellation, sa bouche venant de temps à autre caresser les testicules délaissés.

Il avait hâte, tellement hâte de sentir cette trique le pilonner à **son** rythme ! Pressé, il glissa deux de ses doigts humides de plaisir en lui, préparant son intérieur avec rapidité avant de s'installer sur l'érection luisante de salive, tremblant d'anticipation. D'un lent mouvement de hanche, il laissa le gland le pénétrer dans un halètement de plaisir, soupirant enfin en sentant le sexe en lui.

Son regard croisa celui du brun, incandescent. La colère avait disparu des pupilles caramel, ne laissant qu'un désir brûlant. Gémissant de plaisir, le roux se redressa légèrement, avant d'abaisser ses hanches, s'empalant lentement sur la verge du brun, le plaisir envahissant son bas-ventre à chaque coup. Ses gémissements emplirent rapidement la chambre tandis qu'il chevauchait le brun avec passion, son corps se cambrant à chaque fois qu'il effleurait sa prostate.

Trop ancré dans son plaisir, il remarqua sans comprendre le sourire carnassier de Joyd. Les mains de ce dernier vinrent agripper ses hanches avant de le renverser, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

\- Comment ?!

Un coup de rein bien placé l'empêcha de parler, le brun imposant un rythme dur et puissant. Lavi s'agrippa à ses épaules en poussant des gémissements de pur plaisir, éjaculant bruyamment en sentant la main de Joyd le branler avec vigueur, ce dernier venant à son tour en chaudes giclées.

Le roux s'abandonna sur les draps, la respiration difficile. Un geignement surprit lui échappa en sentant ses jambes se soulever, le sexe de Joyd s'enfonçant à nouveau en lui sans douceur. Il gémit, le brun lui murmurant d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser dormir ?

.

.

* * *

Lavi se sentait bien, pelotonné contre le flanc du brun, encore plongé dans les limbes du sommeil. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa en sentant les doigts tièdes de Joyd caresser son dos nu avec douceur. Ce dernier souriait doucement, serrant doucement le corps somnolant contre lui. Le roux s'étira entre ses bras, avant de s'installer sur lui à califourchon, déposant chastement sa bouche contre la sienne. Le brun pouffa.

\- Déjà réveillé à ce que je vois.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Lavi lui sourit doucement, caressant les boucles emmêlées de Joyd.

\- Dis-moi…

\- Mhh ?

\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu me diras ton nom ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais connaître mon nom ?

Le roux poussa un soupir, ses doigts traçant des cercles imaginaires sur le torse hâlé.

\- Je ne sais pas…Mais ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dérangerait ?

Les lèvres de Lavi vinrent taquiner le lobe de son oreille, sa voix chaude lui murmurant doucement.

\- J'aimerais bien connaître le nom de celui qui me fait l'amour. Pour pouvoir le prononcer jusqu'à plus soif alors qu'il me fait monter jusqu'au septième ciel… Cela ne t'intéresse pas ?

Le brun poussa un grondement rauque sous les attentions de Lavi, ce dernier mordillant la nuque offerte. Les mains de Joyd vinrent enlacer la taille du roux pour le plaquer contre lui.

\- Tyki… Tyki Mikk.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec passion, dissimulant le sourire victorieux de Lavi.

.

Les deux hommes restèrent ensemble toute la matinée, roucoulant entre les draps jusqu'à ce que le brun ne doive le laisser pour « affaires ». Le roux ne tarda pas à quitter le Sugar Butterfly, rejoignant rapidement l'un des nombreux bureaux de l'ordre pour lancer sa recherche sur ce cher Tyki Mikk. « Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque par… »

Après quelques heures de recherches, il retint un cri de pure joie face à l'un de ses nombreux dossiers. « Tyki Mikk, second d'Adam Millénium le chef des Noah. Un homme calculateur et manipulateur, n'hésite pas à assassiner les membres de l'ordre qu'ils identifient au sein des lupanars de la ville. » Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais au moins il y avait une chance pour que Joyd soit le véritable Tyki Mikk… « Et si c'est le cas…Jackpot ! » Mais comment savoir ? La seule personne ayant pu apercevoir le fameux Mikk avait « soudainement disparu » avant de pouvoir donner une description de l'homme. Enfin… La seule manière de le savoir, c'est de retourner au Sugar Butterfly. Un sourire fugace fleurit sur son visage.

"Je vais encore devoir me sacrifier…~"

Quand l'heure vint, Lavi s'installa dans la chambre de Joyd/Tyki, blotti contre les coussins de velours sombre en attendant l'arrivée du brun. Ce dernier passa la porte d'un pas rageur, claquant la porte avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, tirant sur une cigarette fumante au bout des lèvres. Le roux fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser.

\- Tout va bien ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, tirant frénétiquement sur sa clope. Lavi se rapprocha lentement, caressant l'épaule voûté de Tyki. Ce dernier se redressa finalement, dardant sur lui un regard cerné de noir. Il enlaça la taille de Lavi, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de celui-ci.

\- Je suis un crétin.

Il huma distraitement l'odeur musqué du rouquin, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux roux.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je te rencontre… ?

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Grand dieu non !

Tyki le renversa doucement sur le lit, plongeant son regard caramel dans la mer de jade.

\- Mais c'est dangereux pour toi d'être avec moi.

Le roux le dévisagea, perplexe.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Evidemment.

Le brun déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe.

\- De quelle manière pourrais-tu savoir que je suis un membre de la mafia…

Lavi sursauta, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. « Il…Il a avoué ?! Juste…Juste comme ça ?!» Tyki, interprétant mal la soudaine raideur du roux, cajola la joue de ce dernier du bout des doigts.

\- Je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal… Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Ne sachant que répondre, Lavi se contenta de poser sa bouche contre celle du brun, amorçant un bref mais doux baiser. Le visage de Tyki s'épanouit lentement alors qu'il serrait le corps de Lavi contre le sien, ivre de bonheur. Le roux enlaça la nuque du brun, fermant ensuite les yeux pour profiter de cette étreinte, car, il savait qu'elle serait la dernière.

.

* * *

\- Alors Lavi ? J'espère que ce que tu as à me dire est important.

Le vieux Bookman observait son petit-fils avec réprobation, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil en cuir usé. Le plus jeune déglutit discrètement, nerveux. Malgré son âge avancé, il ne fallait surtout pas défier le vieux Bookman si l'on tenait à la vie, pas même lui, la chair de sa chair, ne devait le prendre à la légère. Sous le regard agacé du plus vieux, Lavi prit enfin la parole.

\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé Grand-père…

-Bien. Et ?

\- Et… !

Sa voix se bloqua soudainement dans sa gorge. Il toussa. « Allez ! Dis-lui que tu as réussi à dégoter le second du chef des Noah et qu'il est à tes bottes ! Dis-lui ! ». Mais il n'y parvint pas, à sa grande stupeur.

\- Euh… Bah ça veut dire que je ne serais pas banni ! Non ?

Le vieux Bookman poussa un soupir las.

\- Si je t'ai donné cette consigne, ce n'est pas uniquement pour prendre du bon temps morveux! Mais pour te créer un réseau...Contente toi d'un message pour une broutille pareille.

Les épaules du roux se mirent à trembler. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? « Se pourrait-il que…Non ! Je vais le garder avec moi encore quelques temps histoire de montrer au vieux de quoi je suis capable… ! ». Un sourire contrit aux lèvres, il dévisagea son grand-père avec amusement.

\- Désolé ! Mais au moins je suis sûre de ne pas être déshérité.

\- Ne me tente pas, idiot.

Une détonation retentit soudainement. N'écoutant que ses réflexes, Lavi s'aplatit sur le sol, arpentant rapidement les alentours du regard. Il vit rapidement la source du bruit : une balle venait de traverser la fenêtre de la pièce, fissurant la vitre en son milieu. Il rampa rapidement jusqu'à la fenêtre, cherchant un moyen sûr de ne pas se faire tirer dessus. Après un instant de réflexion, il sortit son téléphone pour s'en servir de miroir. Il ne vit rien.

Peu rassuré, il tira les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

\- Aucunes traces… Grand-père ça va ?

Aucunes réponses. Lavi fronça les sourcils.

\- Grand-père ?

Toujours rien. Inquiet, le roux alluma la lampe de son téléphone, balayant la salle de son faisceau jusqu'au fauteuil en cuir dans lequel le vieux Bookman se trouvait… Un impact de balle marquant son front.

.

.

* * *

L'heure était au deuil au sein de l'ordre. De tous les membres, Bookman était certainement le plus respecté. Même Marian Cross, considéré comme l'homme le plus méprisable de l'organisation, déplorait la perte du vieil homme.

Après les discrètes funérailles, Lavi fut nommé à la tête des services d'informations à la place de feu son ainé. Malgré ses nouveaux devoirs, Lavi repensait aux derniers instants du vieux. « Si j'avais été plus attentif il serait encore là… ». Immédiatement après l'incident, Lavi avait contacté les membres de l'ordre pour se lancer à la poursuite du tireur. Après quelques instants de recherches ils trouvèrent une douille de balle sur le toit, là où la fenêtre était parfaitement visible.

\- Les Noah ont fait fort cette fois-ci.

\- Est-ce que l'on a des preuves qu'il s'agit des Noah ?

\- Qui d'autre voudrait tuer un vieillard ?

…

Ils n'avaient pas tort. Sans qu'il ne voie le temps passer deux semaines s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne remette les pieds au Sugar Butterfly. « Il faut que je règle les affaires de l'ordre et que je trouve le Noah qui a exécuté Mon grand-père…Mais si je tarde je risque de perdre Tyki de vue… ! »

Quand Lavi se monta dans la chambre habituelle, Tyki s'y trouvait déjà, assit sur le lit, sa cravate détachée pendant autour de son cou. A peine le roux fut- il dans la chambre que le brun l'enlaça étroitement, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Surpris, Lavi se laissa aller dans la chaleur de l'échange, laissant le brun poser son front contre le sien, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

\- Tu es revenu… !

\- J'ai eu deux-trois choses à faire…

Nouveau baiser, plus sensuel, arrachant un soupir d'aise au rouquin. Le brun lui souffla d'une voix brûlante.

\- Tu m'as manqué…

\- Tu pensais que je ne reviendrais pas ?

Ils tombèrent sur le lit, leurs corps s'entremêlant sur les draps de soies.

\- Je t'ai avoué être un mafioso… Il y a de quoi avoir peur.

\- C'est vrai… Mais tu ne m'as jamais paru dangereux.

Tyki sourit, déposant un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

\- Pourtant je suis un affreux meurtrier.

\- J'ai un peu du mal à te croire.

\- T'es mignon.

Les mains du brun se glissèrent sous le haut de Lavi, caressant la peau pâle avec douceur. Le roux soupira d'aise, murmurant d'une voix douce.

\- Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas un meurtrier…

\- Et tu te trompes.

Ses lèvres vinrent taquiner son oreille, lui soufflant sur le ton de la confidence.

J- 'ai réussi à avoir un de nos concurrent il y a quelques semaines. Manque de chance j'ai loupé son subalterne…

Ses mains continuèrent leur lente caresse, ignorant le regard brisé de son amant.

.

.

Les mains dans les poches, Tyki déambulait dans les rues assombries de la ville. Sa dernière discussion avec le roux lui revenant en mémoire.

« Tu sais… ça fait un moment qu'on se voit au Sugar Butterfly… Tu ne veux pas me voir autre part ?

\- Autre part ? Ou ça ?

Les doigts de Lavi jouèrent avec une boucle sombre, ses lèvres cajolant la mâchoire mal rasée.

\- Chez moi, par exemple ?

\- Chez toi ?

Le brun n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le roux l'invitait chez lui ?! Le roux fit la moue.

\- Tu ne veux pas... ?

\- Bien sûre que si ! On se voit la semaine prochaine.

Lavi lui sourit, avant de se blottir contre son torse.

\- Je te donnerai l'adresse avant de partir. »

L'idée de venir chez Lavi ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le lui propose. Un sourire serein fleurit sur ses lèvres. « C'est peut-être le signe que notre relation peut avancer… ! »

Comme convenu, il arriva à l'appartement indiqué par le roux, frappant à la porte, tout sourire. La porte s'ouvrit, le roux lui sourit.

\- Entre.

Le brun pénétra dans le petit appartement, détaillant du regard l'intérieur. Le salon était menu, bien que confortable, meublé dans les tons chocolat, un grand canapé en cuir brun en son centre. Il s'installa sur ce dernier, la voix du roux lui parvenant depuis un couloir adjacent.

\- J'arrive tout de suite ! Prend tes aises en attendant.

Le brun sourit à nouveau, impatient d'avoir son rouquin contre lui dans pareil décor. Il retira sa veste de costume, puis sa cravate, les déposant soigneusement sur l'un des coussins du canapé.

Posé près de la porte, sur un buffet en acajou foncé, il distingua un cadre photo. Il haussa un sourcil, attrapant ce dernier avec curiosité. La photographie semblait ancienne. Dessus, il vit avec amusement un adorable garçon aux cheveux roux et au regard de jade, souriant de toutes ses dents à l'objectif. « Même jeune, il était incroyablement mignon ». Une seconde personne se tenait aux côtés du jeune rouquin, beaucoup plus vieille et pourtant de taille presque identique. Il fronça les sourcils en détaillant l'étrange silhouette vêtu de noir, aux étrange cheveux gris, et aux yeux tellement cerné qu'il ressemblait à un panda. Il reconnaissait ce vieillard. Un soupir tremblant lui échappa tandis que la triste réalité s'imposait à lui.

\- …Merde.

\- Tyki ?

Le susnommé fit volte-face, le roux le dévisageant avec curiosité.

\- Un problème ?

\- …Non. Aucun.

Lavi sourit.

\- Alors vient t'asseoir !

Inquiet, le brun se réinstalla sur le canapé, le roux s'installant à ses côtés.

\- La décoration te plait ?

\- Très…Chaleureux.

Le rouquin fit la moue.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien convaincu…

\- Si… Seulement… Je vais devoir écourter notre petit rendez-vous.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Un appel du boulot.

\- Oh… Alors abrégeons.

Le roux sourit tendrement au brun, ce dernier se relevant du canapé.

\- Excuse-moi… Je te promets de me rattraper.

\- Rassis-toi Tyki…

\- Je-

Une arme apparu face à lui.

\- Rassis-toi, Tyki.

La voix de Lavi était glaciale, mais son visage était toujours souriant. Lentement, Tyki se rassit, les mains en évidence. Le ton de Lavi se fit plus léger.

\- Parfait ! Je suppose que tu as vu les photos de mon grand-père ?

\- Tu es un membre de l'ordre.

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Tout à fait. Second au poste d'information. Enfin…Maintenant j'en suis le chef…Grâce à toi.

\- Lavi…

\- Bookman, s'il te plait. Maintenant je suis le Bookman.

Le brun garda le silence, la mine sombre. Devant son mutisme, Lavi décida de combler le silence.

\- Tu sais, mon grand-père n'était pas vraiment un saint… Il a tué bon nombre de gens, profité de la plupart de ses indicateurs et j'en passe ! Sais-tu que c'est lui-même qui m'a crevé l'œil ? Il voulait que je m'endurcisse, et que, malgré ce handicap, je reste observateur.

\- Quoi ?!

Le brun semblait horrifié. Lavi leva son unique œil au ciel.

\- Venant d'un meurtrier c'est original cette réaction.

\- Je suis peut-être un meurtrier, mais jamais je ne m'en prendrais à un membre de ma famille !

\- Bah ! J'ai été adopté en fait. Du coup on a aucun lien de parentés. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour devenir le nouveau Bookman.

Le roux pouffa.

\- Dis-toi que c'est de sa faute si on s'est rencontré. Selon lui je n'étais pas capable de profiter de la gent masculine… Il avait raison au fond.

Son regard se durcit.

\- Mais tu l'as tué.

\- Lavi…

\- Quoi ?!

Le roux s'était brutalement redressé, fusillant le brun de son unique œil valide.

\- Tu vas me dire que tu es désolé d'avoir tué la seule famille que j'avais ! Que tu vas me le faire oublier à coup d'étreintes et de baisers ?! Que tout va s'arranger si on reste ensemble ?!

\- Lavi…

\- C'est tuer ou être tué Tyki ! Ce soir, je meurs, ou TU meurs ! Et tu mourras crois-moi…

Le brun retint un soupir.

\- Tout ce que tu m'as dit sur ce type me fait encore moins regretter de l'avoir tué.

Lavi tira, la balle passa à quelques centimètres du brun sans qu'il ne bronche.

\- La ferme ! La FERME !

Lavi braqua son arme sur le front du brun, le doigt crispé sur la gâchette. Tyki ne broncha pas, affrontant le regard furieux du roux. Le temps semblait s'être stoppé, tandis que les deux ennemis s'affrontaient du regard, aucuns n'abdiquant face au regard de l'autre. Qui sait combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position, le roux effleurant la gâchette du revolver sans pour autant la presser.

Puis, alors que tout prédisait la mort de Tyki Mikk, le bras de Lavi se mit à trembler, l'arme s'abaissant petit à petit, jusqu'à pendre mollement dans la main du roux. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, son unique œil valide se fit las, sa main vide passant dans ses cheveux avec colère.

\- Putain… !

\- La-

\- LA FERME !

Il brandit son arme et tira à nouveau, la balle se logeant dans un cadre accroché au mur, le verre de ce dernier rejoignant le sol dans un bruit désagréable. Tremblant de rage, Lavi arpenta la pièce d'un pas rageur, la respiration sifflante, murmurant d'une voix de dément.

\- Pourquoi…Pourquoi… Pourquoi... !

Sans gestes brusques, Tyki se leva lentement du canapé, dévisageant le roux avec inquiétude. Soudainement, le roux tomba à genoux, hurlant comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

\- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi !?

Tyki se pressa à ses côtés, repoussant les faibles tentatives de fuites du plus jeune. Ce dernier le frappa à la poitrine, continuant à demander pourquoi. Mais pourquoi quoi ? Quand enfin, le brun parvint à capter le regard émeraude, une larme glissa sur la joue pâle, la voix du roux devenant murmure.

\- Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi Je n'arrive pas à te tuer… ? Pourquoi… ?

Lorsque Lavi s'éveilla le lendemain, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il se trouvait dans un lit, le sien à en juger par l'odeur familière, blotti sous les couvertures dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent soudainement, l'arrachant du confort de ses draps. Tyki ! D'un geste pressé, il rejeta les couvertures, sauta du lit pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Tyki patientait devant une tasse de thé, confortablement installé dans le canapé du salon. Dès qu'il vit le roux sortir de la chambre, il se redressa, s'approchant du roux qui avait adopté une posture méfiante. Le brun soupira.

\- Lavi… Est-ce que l'on peut discuter sans se fixer en chien de fusil ?

\- Pour que je baisse ma garde ? Non merci.

Tyki leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais déjà mort dans ton sommeil Lavi.

Lavi se raidit. Il avait raison. Pourquoi était-il encore en vie… ? Le brun lui sourit doucement, tendant une main dans sa direction.

\- J'ai fait du thé, viens.

Plus docile, le roux le suivit jusqu'au canapé, acceptant la seconde tasse de thé que le brun lui servit. Après quelques minutes d'hésitations, il but le breuvage à l'arôme de citron, son thé préféré…

\- Pourquoi… ?

Tyki soupira.

\- Est-ce si compliqué pour toi de croire que je t'aime ?

Les pommettes du roux s'empourprèrent, le brun continuant sur sa lancée.

\- Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.

\- C'est faux ! N'affirme pas ce que tu ne sais pas !

\- Oh, mais je le sais.

Les doigts hâlés du brun vinrent caresser les cheveux roux, approchant son visage du sien.

\- Tu m'aurais tué, si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Les épaules de Lavi s'affaissèrent légèrement, laissant le brun le prendre dans ses bras. Il se blottit contre son torse en poussant un soupir d'aise, laissant les doigts habiles de Tyki caresser son crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Tyki… ?

Le brun ne dit mot, embrassant le front de son amour tout en lui murmurant d'une voix douce.

\- Vivre ?

* * *

 **Eh oui une histoire un poil cliché mais bon...**

 **j'espère que ce petit one shot vous aura plu :3 et vous aidera à patienter jusqu'à mon projet suivant (ALERTE SPOILER CE SERA DU YULLEN)**

 **voili voilou, je vous dit à pluche mes petits koneko**

 **neko-chan**


End file.
